starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sienar Corporation
= Introduction = The Sienar Corporation is the name of the umbrella corporation that operates Sienar Fleet Systems (as well as many other divisions). Sienar is responsible for technology such as the TIE Fighter and the Immobilizer 418 Interdictor Cruiser. The location of the Sienar Corporation is currently in the Lianna System. The corporation known as Sienar has a long history of its products being used in important galactic conflicts, going back at least as far as five millennia before the Battle of Yavin, where Sienar built warships for Empress Teta during the Unification Wars. A century before the Battle of Yavin, the wealthy Liann industrialist Kerred Santhe, of the Santhe Family, acquired a controlling share in Sienar Technologies and renamed it Santhe/Sienar Technologies. The union between the two families was secured during this period with an arranged marriage. The current CEO, Raith Sienar, was born through the marriage to his mother, Lady Santhe, and his father, Raith Sienar Sr, through a very suspicious relationship that to this day Raith hasn't quite figured out. Lady Santhe seems unwilling to divulge such information and appears to be trying to keep it buried. While grateful for her son, she despises Raith’s father with a fury that, if left untamed, would lead to Naboo becoming a desolate wasteland as long as it ensured the elder Raith's death. =Recent History of Sienar= Upon Sienar's current CEO taking command of the company, it was discovered that another corporation was illegally producing ships without the permission of Sienar Corporation. Representatives were sent to issue a Cease and Desist order. It was learned later on that this order was not followed, so a combination of Sienar, Loris, and Corellian Commonwealth ships arrived at the main headquarters of the corporation and launched an assault with the intent of taking the corporation out of the picture completely. Within a matter of hours, the battle was over. Once the dust settled, Sienar had established a stance of no tolerance to those who illegally produce Sienar designs. Soon after, Raith Sienar renegotiated Sienar's stance with the Empire so that the people of Lianna would remain free of the Empire but would still continue to supply warships for the Imperial War Machine. Within a year of making this stance, Sienar formally petitioned the Loris Empire for admission, which was granted, though a few years latter Loris would go into isolation and Sienar would be left on there own once again. Still maintaining there deal with the Empire as recently revealed through a media leak five years prior (13 aby) Sienar assisted the Empire in construction of the Death Star III. This news put Sienar on the defensive as the reporter responsible was attempting to black mail Sienar for money. Then there was a security breach Nicholas Dreadstar using highly advanced technology due to his cybernetics was able to infiltrate Sienar Headquarters as Raith Sienar and was able to gain access to a hidden storehouse beneath Sienar Manor and was able to wipe out Sienar's copies of the Death Star's Blueprints. But not before Raith himself was able to confront Dreadstar himself. The confrontation led to events that would include the destruction of both Sienar Manor and Sienar Headquarters through the activation of a self destruct protocal that was orginally put in to prevent the enemies from retriving sensitive data. Now with the destruction of Sienar's Headquarters a group named MedStar has came to assist Sienar in picking up the pieces and Sienar is heavily considering returning to the Empire knowing that the future they face is now very uncertain and they need help. = Projects Run or Researched by Sienar = *Project NOVA *Superlaser Project = Divisions of Sienar = *Curich Industries *Santhe Corporation **Santhe Passenger and Freight **Santhe Security *Sienar Fleet Systems (SFS) **Sienar Ships *Sienar Design Systems (SDS) **Sienar Weapon Systems (SWS) **Sienar Propulsion Systems (SRS) **Sienar Advance Projects Laboratories (SAPL) *Sienar Intelligence Systems (SIS) *Sienar Construction Systems (SCS) *Sienar Resource Systems (SRS) *Sienar Army Systems (SAS) *Haor Chall Engineering = Notable Sienar Locations = *Sienar Advanced Research Division *Sienar Refinery *Dennaskar *Omar *Byblos Products =Sources= *Wookieepedia *Star Wars The Essential Atlas *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia (H-O Volume II) *Mission to Lianna (WEG) Category:Conglomerates